


Don't be Dead

by CarmillaCarmine



Series: The Stories of Angst and Heartbreak [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Free Verse, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Sad, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine
Summary: Thanks for reading, kudos and comments! They mean a lot and keep me writing!If you enjoy my writing consider subscribing tomy profile:)You can follow/contact me on:Johnlock TumblrJohnlock TwitterFor queries connected with translating my work, please see my bio :)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: The Stories of Angst and Heartbreak [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004232
Comments: 16
Kudos: 33





	Don't be Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thinkanddoodle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinkanddoodle/gifts).

Darkness.  
Darkness is all that’s in me.  
You left an empty space,  
Empty chair that I’m staring at,  
Waiting for you to come back.  
How could you?  
How could you leave me?  
Alone in this chaos.  
Alone in this flat.  
I hate you.  
I can’t live without you.  
I don’t want to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments! They mean a lot and keep me writing!  
  
If you enjoy my writing consider subscribing to [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine)  
:)  
  
You can follow/contact me on:  
[Johnlock Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sherlockedcarmilla)  
[Johnlock Twitter](https://twitter.com/CarmillaCarmin)  
  
For queries connected with translating my work, please see my bio :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Back From the Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556957) by [Middle_Earth_Mama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middle_Earth_Mama/pseuds/Middle_Earth_Mama)


End file.
